I Told You Not To
by SingLifeAway234
Summary: My first fanfic. It's short but I liked it. Inspired by A Walk To Remember. R&R please! TxG Oneshot.


Troy Bolton was mad. His dad wouldn't let him play in the championship game in three weeks if he didn't bring his grade up in chemistry, and now he had to be tutored by that freaky genius girl. Just the thought of working with her made Troy cringe. But here he was, going to her locker to ask for her help.

"Umm, Gabriella?" he asked nervously.

"What is it Troy? Are you here to make fun of me or am I being graced with your presence for different reasons?" she replied sarcastically.

"Actually, I need your help with something. I need you to tutor me, or else I can't play in the championship game. Please help me out, please?" he asked her begging.

"Okay Troy, but only on one condition."

"What?" he questioned her confused.

"Don't fall in love with me." She replied whole-heartedly.

Troy silently laughed to himself, before responding, "I promise, I won't." Little did Troy know, that was one promise that he would have a hard time trying to keep.

Every time he went to her house, she looked more and more beautiful to him. She had helped him raise his chemistry grade from and F to a B. The more time he spent with her the more he learned about her, and the more that he learned, the harder he fell. He couldn't believe it at first, he was falling in love with the freaky genius girl, but he accepted it after a while, without any problems. One day when he went to her house, he was acting strange.

"Troy? What's the matter?" Gabriella asked, sounding worried.

"You."

"Me?! What did I do?"

"Gabriella! You didn't do anything! But I…I…I think that I've fallen for you…hard."

Gabriella sat there as she processed Troy's words, shocked and with tears in her eyes. All she could say was, "I told you not to fall in love with me."

Troy grew tense, wondering why she wouldn't let him in. "But why Gabriella?! Why not?"

Gabriella looked at Troy, getting lost in the big pools of blue looking at her. "Troy, I can't let myself get hurt." She whispered. "What will your friends think? You and _the freak_? Your reputation, your everything will be ruined all because of me."

Troy moved closer to her and took her hands in his. "Listen to me. I don't care what they think. Gabriella when I'm with you I just feel like a normal guy. You are so much fun, not to mention beautiful, and I'm crazy about you. My friends and everyone else for that matter can think whatever they want to. All that matters is what you think. I love you Gabriella. Do you love me?"

Gabriella didn't know what to say. No one had ever been so thoughtful of her feelings before. "I…I…yes."

Troy took her and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Troy decided to break the silence. "Gabi? Will you…be my…girlfriend?"

She responded by smiling, "Of course."

And they were together from there on out. But they kept it secret from their friends for a while, because Troy had insisted he needed that for a surprise for both his friends and for Gabriella.

Troy was then allowed to play in the championship game and that day soon arrived. After a hard fought match, the Wildcats pulled out a victory and Troy Bolton was given the MVP Ring. Now came the moment of truth. There's this tradition at East High, which is that all the MVP's give their rings to their girlfriends or the girl that they liked. Since nobody knew if Troy had a girlfriend or if he even liked anyone, they were all hoping it would be them. Troy received his ring and went to center court. He was handed the microphone.

"Umm, wow. That was an exciting game huh? Ok, well here goes nothing." He took the ring off his finger and took a deep breath. "I'd like to give this ring to my _girlfriend_, Gabriella Montez."

The entire school was silent as Gabriella made her way to the court.

"Troy, what are you doing?" she asked.

He just looked at her and smiled. "Something I should've done a long time ago." And with that, he slipped the ring onto her finger, and then pulled her into a romantic kiss, right there with the whole school watching on. The crowd sat there for a few seconds, shocked, then broke out into a sea of cheering. Troy and Gabriella had pulled apart.

"Troy, they love you." She told him. He looked down at her and replied, "Maybe so. But I love you." Gabriella smiled and pulled Troy in for another kiss, not bothered by all the cheers behind them. Just Troy, Gabriella, and the strong connection they shared: their never-ending love for each other.


End file.
